Inkjet printing mechanisms use cartridges, often called "pens," which eject drops of liquid colorant, referred to generally herein as "ink," onto a page. Each pen has a printhead formed with very small nozzles through which the ink drops are fired. To print an image, the printhead is propelled back and forth across the page, ejecting drops of ink in a desired pattern as it moves. The particular ink ejection mechanism within the printhead may take on a variety of different forms known to those skilled in the art, such as those using piezo-electric or thermal printhead technology. For instance, two earlier thermal ink ejection mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,278,584 and 4,683,481. In a thermal system, a barrier layer containing ink channels and vaporization chambers is located between a nozzle orifice plate and a substrate layer. This substrate layer typically contains linear arrays of heater elements, such as resistors, which are energized to heat ink within the vaporization chambers. Upon heating, an ink droplet is ejected from a nozzle associated with the energized resistor. By selectively energizing the resistors as the printhead moves across the page, the ink is expelled in a pattern on the print media to form a desired image (e.g., picture, chart or text).
To clean and protect the printhead, typically a "service station" mechanism is supported by the printer chassis so the printhead can be moved over the station for maintenance. For storage, or during non-printing periods, the service stations usually include a capping system which substantially seals the printhead nozzles from contaminants and drying. Some caps are also designed to facilitate priming, such as by being connected to a pumping unit that draws a vacuum on the printhead. During operation, clogs in the printhead are periodically cleared by firing a number of drops of ink through each of the nozzles in a process known as "spitting," with the waste ink being collected in a "spittoon" reservoir portion of the service station. After spitting, uncapping, or occasionally during printing, most service stations have an elastomeric wiper that wipes the printhead surface to remove ink residue, as well as any paper dust or other debris that has collected on the printhead. The wiping action is usually achieved through relative motion of the printhead and wiper, for instance by moving the printhead across the wiper, by moving the wiper across the printhead, or by moving both the printhead and the wiper.
As the inkjet industry investigates new printhead designs, one trend is toward using a "snapper" reservoir system where permanent or semi-permanent printheads are used and a reservoir carrying a fresh ink supply is snapped into place on the printhead. Another new design uses permanent or semi-permanent printheads in what is known in the industry as an "off-axis" printer. In an off-axis system, the printheads carry only a small ink supply across the printzone, with this supply being replenished through tubing that delivers ink from an "off-axis" stationary reservoir placed at a remote stationary location within the printer. Narrower printheads may lead to a narrower printing mechanism, which has a smaller "footprint," so less desktop space is needed to house the printing mechanism during use. Narrower printheads are usually smaller and lighter, so smaller carriages, bearings, and drive motors may be used, leading to a more economical printing unit for consumers.
These snapper and off-axis inkjet systems are described in contrast with what is known as a "replaceable cartridge" system, which supply a disposable printhead with the ink supply in an inkjet cartridge, so when the reservoir is emptied, the entire cartridge including the printhead is replaced. A replaceable cartridge system assures the customer has a fresh, new printhead each time the ink supply is replaced. Some replaceable cartridges are monochrome (single color), for instance, carrying only black ink, while other cartridges are multi-color, typically carrying cyan, magenta and yellow inks. Some printing mechanisms use four monochrome cartridges, while others use a black monochrome cartridge in combination with a tri-color cartridge.
To improve the clarity and contrast of the printed image, recent research has focused on improving the ink itself. To provide quicker, more waterfast printing with darker blacks and more vivid colors, pigment-based inks have been developed. These pigment-based inks have a higher solid content than the earlier dye-based inks, which results in a higher optical density for the new inks. Both types of ink dry quickly, which allows inkjet printing mechanisms to form high quality images on readily available and economical plain paper, as well as on recently developed specialty coated papers, transparencies, fabric and other media. However, the combination of small nozzles and quick-drying ink leaves the printheads susceptible to clogging, not only from dried ink or minute dust particles, such as paper fibers, but also from the solids within the new inks themselves.
When spitting these new pigment-based inks onto the flat bottom of a conventional spittoon, over a period of time the rapidly solidifying waste ink grew into a stalagmite of ink residue. Eventually, in prototype units, the ink residue stalagmite grew to contact the printhead, which then either could interfere with printhead movement, print quality, or contribute to clogging the nozzles. Indeed, these stalagmites even formed ink deposits along the sides of the entranceway of prototype narrow spittoons, and eventually grew to meet one another and totally clog the entrance to the spittoon. To avoid this phenomenon, conventional spittoons had to be wide enough to handle these high solid content inks. This extra width increased the overall printer width, which then defeated the narrowing advantages realized by using an off-axis printhead system.
A ferris wheel spittoon system was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,124, currently assigned to the present assignee, the Hewlett-Packard Company. This system proposed an elastomeric ferris wheel as a spit surface. Ink residue was removed from the wheel with a rigid plastic scraper that was oriented along a radial of the wheel so the scraper edge approached the spitting surface at a substantially perpendicular angle. The scraper was located a short distance from the surface of the wheel, so it unfortunately could not completely clean the spitting surface. Furthermore, by locating the scraper a distance from the spit surface, the scraper was ineffective in removing any liquid ink residue from the wheel. This earlier ferris wheel spittoon system failed to provide for adequate storage of the ink residue after removal from the ferris wheel during the desired lifespan of a printer. One adaptation of the ferris wheel spittoon used a plastic scraper to remove the ink residue from the wheel in a spaghetti-like string that was packed in a storage bucket. Unfortunately, this wheel spittoon, scraper and bucket system does not lend itself well to height reduction. Thus, it would be desirable to have a spittoon system which defeats ink residue stalagmite build-up, and provides a low-profile ink residue storage system for the lifespan of the inkjet printing unit.